Of Bowties and Manes
by TuggersTuxedoTom
Summary: Rum Tum Tugger is gay and he knows it. But when the obstacle of Old Deuteronomy against gays in the junkyard stands in the way, how will that affect his youngest son?


**As I have stated in my other stories: I, unfortunately, don't own Cats.**

I used to known as Slytherin1595...not anymore XD

* * *

The moon shone over the city of London, casting a soft glow of light, even in the darkest of alleys. The cold air turned noses and cheeks red, silent and still. Humans were safely inside their homes, away from the dark and cold weather. House cats sat by the fire, while the alley cats were forced to find warmth for the night. The streets were silent – or so people thought.

"Please Bustopher…"

"I can't take him from you…"

"Antonio is after us! It's the kit he wants!"

"If he is after the kit, then I will take him to the safest place I know."

Three figures stood in an alleyway, away from the streets for the fear of being seen. A small bundle was wrapped up tight in one figure's scratched up and bloody arms. The oldest – and fattest – figure of the three stared down at the bundle as it was pushed into his arms. The tiny white face of a tom kitten peeked out, but instantly buried his face back into the blankets as the chilly air breezed by. Bustopher Jones, the one who was now holding the kit, sighed and looked back up at the kitten's parents.

"Please take care of our son," the tom barely choked out, running out of breath and stroking the kit's cheek. The queen leaned over and nuzzled the little bundle one last time.

"Mommy loves you," she whispered in a hoarse voice. "Daddy loves you." She looked up and handed Bustopher a small black bowtie for when the kit was big enough to wear it. "Give this to him the day he comes of age Bustopher," she told him.

"Does he have a name?" Bustopher asked suddenly, out of curiosity.

"His name is…Mistoffelees."

* * *

"But Daaaaddy!" A tiny Maine Coon whined. "I'm not even tired!"

"Macavity, please take Tugger and get him to bed," his father sighed.

"Of course Dad," another kit – the eldest – replied, bowing. He picked up his baby brother and walked with him to their bedroom.

The Maine Coon, known as Rum Tum Tugger, bounced up and down around his room, smiling. He poked at the small lump around his collarbone, which was represented as a mane that would soon appear. His oldest brother, Macavity, watched him for a few seconds before climbing into Tugger's bed, knowing the one thing that would make Tugger settle down. Tugger's eyes widened, knowing exactly what his brother was doing. He squealed and climbed into his bed with Macavity, snugging up to him. The middle brother, Munkustrap, rolled his eyes as he strutted by the room. Macavity glared slightly at the Tabby before returning his attention to the squirming kitten, humming him softly to sleep.

Macavity was partially asleep when a knock came at the door. Voices were heard drifting from the living room. Macavity perked up, trying to listen. He quietly climbed out of the bed – careful not to disturb the sleeping Tugger – and walked out to the living room, peering around the corner.

"…is it true?" Old Deuteronomy asked quietly. Macavity recognized the visitor as Bustopher Jones, his father's longtime friend.

"Yes," Bustopher nodded. "Antonio is back and seeking revenge."

"Bast…" Old D hissed. He looked down at his mate Grizabella, who was staring at a bundle in her arms the whole time.

"Who's Antonio?" Macavity asked, finally walking out from his hiding place.

"Macavity!" Old D snapped. "Go back to bed!"

"The kit has the right to know," Bustopher retorted. "He should know what he's up against in the future."

"And what's that?" Macavity asked, pointing to the bundle. Grizabella pulled back the blanket to reveal the tuxedo – patterned kitten.

"His name is Mistoffelees," she told him softly. "And he will be staying with us until we can find him a family. I'm sure someone will watch over him."

Macavity sighed. Great, another younger brother? He shook his head and turned his attention back to the two toms as Grizabella took the kit into Tugger's room to share. "Now," Macavity continued. "Who is Antonio?"

The two toms shared a glance. "We'll discuss it in the morning," Old D finally spoke. "But for now, it is late. Get some sleep."

"Fine…" Macavity grumbled. He turned on his heel and stormed to his room, passing Munk's on the way. He glanced inside and saw Munk busily drawing sketches on his bed. "Goody two – paws," he muttered, slamming the door to his room.

Bustopher winced slightly at the sound of the door before turning to the Jellicle leader. "You need to tell him sooner or later Deuteronomy," he informed the old tom, grabbing his silver spoon and heading towards the den door. "Otherwise he won't make a good Protector." Bustopher quietly shut the door behind him, leaving Old D standing in the center of the living room.

"I know Bustopher…" Old D muttered to himself before walking into his own room.


End file.
